


Magic in silk

by Skybloodfox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Spanking, drabbble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Prompto and Ignis play.Just a short little idea I had.





	

The baby doll black silk chemise brought out the natural flush of Prompto’s pale skin. The rosy pinkness of his nipples stood out as a sharp contrast to the black, and his cock, hot and hard, tented the front of the silk panties, already wet with precum. He stood in front of the bed, his hands behind his back and his eyes averted. The freckles on his cheeks bloomed with the help of the blush on his cheeks, the same blush that had darkened when he’d stepped out of the bathroom and take his positing in front of the bed. Prompto’s eyes flickered to the bed then quickly looked away. He bit his bottom lip, tugging on the soft, glistening flesh that popped free.

Ignis wondered if he was wearing flavoured lip gloss, but that would come later. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the sight of the pale blond and the way he began to tremble under the scrutiny. Ignis brought the glass of ebony on ice mixed with bailey’s crème to his mouth. It warmed his stomach, the flavour smooth, but also made him shift from his seat on the edge of the bed. 

“Do you like it?” Ignis drawled. He leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knees. 

“It, ah, feels soft,” Prompto whispered, “like I’m wearing nothing, just naked.”

Ignis hummed. “I saw it and knew you would look perfect in it.”

Prompto’s blush worsened, his ears turning red and the colour creeping down his neck and spreading across his chest. Ignis finished his drink and placed the empty glass on the floor. He stood up and Prompto took a nervous backward step before returning to his place. 

Ignis stood up. He cupped Prompto’s jaw in his hand and tilted his head up. Finally, Prompto met Ignis’s gaze, and he swallowed, loudly. Ignis smiled and bent his head, capturing Prompto’s mouth with his. Prompto moaned into the kiss, shivering as Ignis caught his bottom lip between his teeth, gently tugging on the plump flesh. Prompto shifted on his feet, grabbing hold of Ignis’s suspenders and holding on as Ignis let go of his lips, and instead flicked his tongue against Prompto’s. Ignis smiled when Prompto’s mouth fell open easy, another moan tumbling out as his grip tightened and he clung to Ignis’s tall frame.

Ignis placed his hands on Prompto’s silk covered hips, his fingers sliding underneath the material, and trailing his fingertips along the stretch marks. Prompto shifted, whimpering into the kiss, and Ignis lifted his head. Prompto licked his lips, his eyes fluttering open. 

Ignis rubbed his nose against Promptos’. “Do I need to punish you?”

Prompto pressed his hands against Ignis’s shirt, his fingers hovering over the shirts buttons. “Y-yes please.”

Nodding, Ignis reached around Prompto and lifted the back of the black baby doll chemise. Prompto’s breath hitched as his hands reached up and curled around Ignis’s neck, holding tight. Ignis kissed the delicate shell of Promptos’ ear and brought his hand down hard on Prompto’s pale ass.

Prompto whimpered, dancing on the tips of toes as Ignis did it again and again, his erection bobbed in the sheer panties, rubbing against the rougher material of Ignis’s pants. He panted, the bedroom filled with the sounds of hand on flesh.

Ignis nuzzled Prompto’s ear, putting more force behind his hand and Prompto yelped.

“I-Iggy, too hard,” Prompto whined. Trying to shy away from Ignis’s hand and only pressing against the man instead.

“Just a few more,” Ignis soothed. Prompto’s ass would be cherry red by the time he was done, and he’d knew Prompto would have problems sitting in the regalia, squirming in his seat, blushing every time he moved. His lips caught Prompto’s lobe and he nipped the flesh, fighting back his own groan when Prompto trembled. 

“I-I can’t, I’m not gonna make—it—ah!” 

Suddenly Prompto’s hips bucked hard against Ignis’s thigh, and he moaned and clawed at Ignis’s neck. Ignis squeezed and stroked Promptos ass, kissing the side of his head, and easing him through his orgasm. When Prompto stopped shivering, Ignis leaned back, smiling down at the blond.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Prompto peered up at him, the blush still on his cheeks. “No, but I’m all sticky,” He licked his lips before he smiled devilishly. “Can I?”

“On your knees,” Ignis purred. He let go of Prompto, who quickly dropped to his knees, and deftly opened Ignis’s slacks. 

Prompto bit his bottom lip, easing Ignis’s cock out. It was hot and heavy in his hand. He pumped the bottom, looking up to Ignis as long, slim, fingers sunk into his hair. 

“Pretty boy,” 

Prompto licked the tip, curling his tongue around the glands and suckling. Ignis let out a deep breath, shifting his stance as Prompto shifted and focused on the slit, sucking hard until his cheeks hallowed and Ignis groaned deep in his throat. He tugged on Prompto’s hair and Prompto eased off, running his tongue along the thick vein on the side. He looked back up to Ignis, noticing the flush on Ignis’s cheeks. He hummed, taking Ignis’s cock in to his mouth, his tongue lapping the underside while he covered his teeth with his lips. He placed his hands on Ignis’s hips while Ignis gripped his head with both hands.

“Careful,” Ignis hissed, shallowly thrusting hips.

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut when Ignis hands tightened in his hair and he was swallowing Ignis’s cock, his nose buried in trimmed curls. He continued, swallowing reflexively, until Ignis groaned above him and pushed him off. Prompto coughed, clearing his throat, and watching as Ignis grabbed his cock, jerking off. Prompto leaned forward, opening his mouth wide. 

Ignis gritted his teeth, grunting as he came, shooting streaks of hot cum across Prompto’s chin, tongue and cheek. Prompto licked his lips and swallowed. He leaned forward and sucked the tip, cleaning it, until Ignis’s palm pressed against his forehead, gently pushing him away. Prompto sat back, shifting as his heels touched his swatted ass. Ignis took two steps back and collapsed on the edge of the bed, catching his breath.

“That was well done, Prompto.” Ignis smiled, running a hand through his own air.

Prompto blushed again and opened his mouth to speak when the hotel room bedroom door suddenly opened.

“Hey Ignis, have you seen…” Gladiolus stopped, staring at Ignis, then at Prompto. “Seen, seen…”

“Seen what, Gladiolus?” Ignis tilted his head, as if Prompto wearing silk lingerie with his face covered with Ignis’s cum was the most natural thing in the world.

“I don’t, noodles? Never mind.” Gladiolus stepped out and closed the door then opened it again seconds later. “Prompto? Don’t get changed, and don’t clean that cum off your face. Just stay… like that,” and closed the door again.

Prompto bit his bottom lip, horrifically pink, and started to giggle. Ignis fell back onto the bed, covering his face and smiling. 

End.


End file.
